Kaleidoscope
by Kathryn2
Summary: While investigating a planet Janeway, Chakotay, and Paris beam down to a planet that looks calm enough but is full of both hostile as well as peaceful humanoid races. Relax all may not be of Voyager rules but this is my story it is for fun. Don't be so ju


Kaleidoscope [a series of changing events]  
By: Lena  
© 1996, 2001  
jetcgroups01@yahoo.com  
Synopses- While investigating a planet Janeway, Chakotay, and Paris beam down to a planet that looks calm enough but is full of both hostile as well as peaceful humanoid races. When an accident claim the life of Janeway and Chakotay's unborn child as well as her ability to have future children her best friend comes to the rescue.  
The senior officers are at their posts on the bridge. On the view screen a lovely planet appears, but what was on the surface was another story.  
J-Hail that planet...  
T-No answer ma'am.  
J- Well, we can't just sit hear there's someone down there who may need our help. Chakotay, Tom, your with me Harry you have the bridge.  
H-Yes, ma'am.  
They exit the bridge with the turbo life door closing behind them.  
C-Are you sure you want to go Kathryn? I don't want my wife getting hurt.  
J-I can take care of myself Chakotay, but thanks for your concern.  
C-Promise me you'll stay behind?  
J- I can't do that, Chakotay, you know I can't. Everyone set your phasers to stun we don't want to seem hostile. They have enough problems as it is.  
  
On the planet the humanoids are either fighting with each other or fighting for their lives. The two senior officers drop to the ground while Janeway remains standing. While they crawl to some nearby rock for protection she remains standing soon she glances over to a small area of the planet and sees a small child and rushed to take him to safety. While phaser fires set in the background Janeway jumps over the boy and is caught in the back. Almost instantly she is knocked unconscious.  
C- Stop it stop all of this fighting look what is doing to your people, why don't you call a truce an talk with each other it is the only way. This planet belongs to all of you!  
As if it all was planned the fighting stops abruptly, and weapons are lowered it will be a long time but at least they have quite fighting their own people.  
C-Come back to our ship and we can discuss this calmly and rationally.  
As his sentence if finished a bolt of lighting shatter she rocks that were protecting Chakotay and Tom as they humanoids scattered for shelter in their homes or somewhere else. As Chakotay stands he sees a young boy run into his arms.  
Boy- Please help me a lady is hurt she tried to save me and was hit by mistake she doesn't look very good please come quickly.  
Tom rushes over with the boy and finds Captain Janeway sprawled out onto the surface of the ground Chakotay comes up soon after as the rain begins to fall.  
C- Tom what is wrong with her? What has happened?  
T-Weren't you listening the Captain's been hurt while she was trying to save this young boy. And from what I have heard she is in terrible condition.  
  
C-How serious?  
T- I have scanned her, she has severe internal injuries as well as bleeding if we don't get her out of this storm and back to the Doctor she may not make it home.  
C- No Kathryn!  
Chakotay cradles her as he lifts her into his arms her body suddenly goes limp.  
C-Please, come back to me.  
Chakotay sobs as Janeway breathing becomes ragged.  
T-Paris to Voyager...  
There has been no response.  
C-What's wrong?  
T-It's probably interference from the storm maybe when the storm dies down Voyager can reach us.  
C-But you said we don't have time, we need them to get us out of here and Kathryn to Sickbay or she'll die.  
Boy-Oh this is my entire fault if I would have listened to my caretakers I would have never gone out here and she would never of taken that phaser fire which was meant for me. It's all my fault.  
T-No now listen to me, Captain Janeway decided on her own to save you from getting killed. That is her job and if she were to do it again she would, please don't blame yourself it was just an accident.  
C-We need to find a place to wait out this storm, Tom you have a medical kit with you don't you?  
T- Of course, we never leave the ship without one.  
C-Good, we have to find a place to wait, when we get there you can treat Kathryn but if we stay out here any longer she won't be make it. Now little one do you know of a place where we can go for protection?  
Boy-Yes! There are some caves just over the hill they will keep us safe, I go there to explore everyday and I have gotten stuck in one of these storms before hurry.  
Chakotay while holding Janeway in his arms follows the child while Tom brings up the rear. Soon they make it to the caves, covered it crystallized rock and formations. The over head rise will protect them from the cold and the formations will keep the wind down to a minimum.  
T-What's your name son?  
Boy-My name is Andrew, I have lived on this planet all my life. When we are not fighting with each other this is usually a beautiful planet. I just don't know what happened to cause this war.  
T-We may never know. Where is you family? What ever happened to them?  
A-My parents died a few years ago at the beginning of this war, I can't remember much about them, though I wish I did. Then I was sent to a children's home where I have been ever since.  
Most of the humanoids that are alive have taken refuge in the caves surrounding the planet. While Chakotay leans Janeway up against the cave walls he tries to keep her warm. Paris come up to them and scans Janeway again as he did before.  
A-What are you doing?  
T-This is a tricorder, it scans her body and lets me know what is wrong with her on the inside so I can treat her.  
J-Ow...  
Chakotay and Paris look onto Janeway as she places her hand against her head and opens her eyes  
T- Captain, it so good to hear your voice and to see that you are awake.  
C-Please don't move there has been an accident and Tom has been treating you.  
She tries to brace herself but is struck by a pain traveling down her spine.  
J-Oh...I can't move my legs, what about the baby?  
T-You were hurt we brought you in here to escape the storm we are not sure about the extent of your injuries but as far as I can tell you are alright.  
J-And the baby  
T-Okay for now but if we don't get back to the ship soon it won't make it.  
J-No  
T-You have some massive internal injuries that could make you unable to feel the sensation in your legs. It all could be temporary we have to wait to find out for sure.  
J-But is there a possibility I may never be able to use my legs again?  
T-I'm not sure. But don't give up and don't jump to conclusions, listen to me. Now how is your head.  
J-My head is fine but my back is killing me.  
T-You took a phaser shot to the back that is probably why you back hurts.  
J- Okay all I need is time to heal.  
A-Hi.  
Janeway looks at the young boy and smiles.  
J-I'm so glad your alright  
A-Thanks to you, how can I ever thank you?  
J-Just to see you alive is thanks enough.  
Soon Janeway's eyes roll back into her head.  
T-She's having a seizure its probably because of the internal injuries. We need to get her to Sickbay now!  
C-Chakotay to Voyager, Voyager do you read?  
H-(static) Voyager here, we can hear you there is some minor interference but Tuvok is beginning to clear it up.  
C-Are transporters working?  
H-(static) Yes.  
T-Be prepared to beam the Captain and Chakotay to Sickbay.  
H-(static) Standing by...  
They disappear and reappear with a flash of blue light soon they find themselves in Sickbay with the Doctor standing by.  
D-Put her on the bed.  
He walks over to the bed and lays Janeway down.  
C-Tom said she has severe internal injuries before she began to seize she was talking fine with us. Although she couldn't feel her legs she seemed to be in high spirits. But what she was most worried about was the baby.  
D-Baby?  
C-Didn't she come to you.  
D-No, but she said she would see me as soon as we made contact with the planet.  
C-We never did, so she, Tom and myself beamed down to make contact and that was it before I knew it she wasn't behind me anymore.  
D-Did she have any clue as to how far along she was?  
C-Well yes, she said she was a month late and thought she may have been pregnant but she didn't show all the classic symptoms so she waited.  
D-She was right I see an eight-week fetus growing inside of her but the baby is failing fast probably because of the seizure. Its too late the baby it just couldn't make it.  
C-No, this baby was her life, our life.  
D-I can imagine. Right now she is stabilizing but if she continues to bleed or we will have to perform a hysterectomy.  
C-But why?  
D-Her body can only handle so much blood loss. I will need your consent in order to perform the surgery.  
C- What surgery?  
D-To repair her internal bleeding I am sure that her spleen has ruptured maybe more.  
C-What will happen if you don't perform the surgery?  
D-She will die, I would prefer to do it when she is stronger but the more she bleeds out the more he life would be in danger. And I know that we would have to perform a hysterectomy.  
C-She'll hate me for that.  
D- If she doesn't have the surgery it will be the only way to save her life.  
C-She and I want a child so much, more so for her. It will break her heart if she would need a hysterectomy.  
D-Well, if it comes down to a hysterectomy, and I am not saying it will happen, I can extract only the uterus and keep her ovaries inside. I can extract some or her eggs and keep them in storage for future use. Then when she is stronger we can implant them into someone else who would be willing to carry the child to term.  
C-Okay but please if you can try and save her uterus as well. She would want to carry the baby herself.  
D-I will do my best. No guarantees Chakotay.  
C-I understand.  
*  
Thirteen days have gone by since the accident, Andrew is well taken care of by Neelix and Janeway is finally strong enough to make conversation. However she is unaware that she can no longer have children and has no idea that the child she once carried is gone.  
C-Kathryn?  
She opens her eyes and faces Chakotay.  
C-How do you feel?  
J-I'm in a little pain but I have felt worse, Chakotay how is the baby?  
C-Don't talk just rest, you have been sedated for several days  
J-Chakotay don't change the subject, how is the baby?  
  
C-It didn't make it this time honey  
J-I can still have a baby Chakotay can't I?  
C-I think the Doctor should explain this. Doctor,Kathryn has a few questions.  
D-Okay.  
J-Doctor, Chakotay won't tell me anything. Will I still be able to have a baby even after this accident?  
D-I don't know how to tell you this but since I am a doctor it is always my duty to give bad news regardless of my personal feelings.  
J-What do you mean "bad news."  
D-You had severe internal injuries to you liver and spleen, I was able to stop the bleeding from you liver but not your spleen and had to remove it. When I proceeded I need to perform a hysterectomy as well. I'm sorry.  
J-What! I'm healthy, wouldn't exactly say I was young but still in my child baring years. What happened?  
D-Your organs were crushed we save the ones you needed to survive but your uterus was not a vital organ it had to go so you would quit bleeding.  
J-I didn't tell you to proceed who gave you the right to slice me up and take the only thing that mattered in my life. You should have let me die now I have this huge hole in my heart that will never heal.  
D-Chakotay has your power of attorney. It was he who gave me to go ahead. But there was no choice.  
J- I would have rather died. How could you, my own husband, I hate you, I never want to see you again. GET OUT!!!  
Janeway tries to run away but is unable to move, while Chakotay exits the room the Doctor comes up to her and examines her. As much as Chakotay wanted to comfort her he knew it wasn't the time or the place.  
D-Your spinal column has some swelling that may be the cause of your temporary paralysis. With work you can try and walk again.  
J-I don't want to walk again, what is the use, I can't do anything like this I need to be free to do my own thing not have to depend on someone to bathe me, clothe me or even help me into be. Not only have I lost my dreams of becoming a mother I have also lost my ability to run a proper ship. I am no longer needed here. I quit! Now get out!  
D-I did not say that it was going to be permanent. I said it was only because of the swelling in you spine. You could work and walk like you never had this accident. All you need to do is have faith.  
J-Faith, what is faith, who needs it, if there was a God out there no matter what kind he would never have done this to me. Now I mean it get out!  
D-No this is my Sickbay.  
J- Computer deactivate EMH  
D-You...  
The Doctor disappears as Janeway is left alone in Sickbay to drown in her own sorrows. 


End file.
